1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an annular signal feed module; in particular, to a signal feed module between the headphone plug and the headphone jack without the jack hole. The structure to the signal feed module can prevent the corrosion to the contacts and circuit parts from the moisture, water and dust immersion, thus, prolong the durability to the parts of headphone and electronic circuits.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Traditional headphone jack-plug is shown in FIG. 1. The plug includes plug left channel L, plug right channel R and plug ground G; the jack includes jack left channel Ls, jack right channel Rs, jack ground G, speaker left channel Lsp and speaker right channel Rsp. When the plug by left side is inserted in, it cuts the circuit of jack left channel Ls to speaker left channel Lsp and the circuit of jack right channel Rs to speaker right channel Rsp to mute the speaker that results in the signals from both jack left channel Ls and jack right channel Rs being transmitted to both plug left channel L and plug right channel R so as to sound the headphone. The moisture, water, dust or perspiration immersing into the jack of mobile phone, walkman or MP3 will make the contacts (Ls, Lsp, Rs, Rsp) oxidation, elastic fatigue even be damaged, it leads the headphone poor contact and sound intermittent or rattling. Besides, when the plug is pulled out, the speaker ought to sound normally, but if the jack spring was oxidized or elastic fatigue, the speaker will also sound intermittent or rattling. Additionally, the moisture immersing into the jack will corrode the internal circuit parts and cause the whole machinery failure, next, shorten the durability, even, adding insult to injury. To the worse, once the water is poured into the jack hole would damage the internal circuits directly.
Although Taiwan patent certification no. M419356 has reformed the disadvantages about the jack-plug structure in traditional headphone—the immersion by the moisture and dust to corrode the internal contacts. However, over half a century, the traditional jack-plug structure becomes universal and brings about varieties of the headphone molds. Fully updated to the framework of Taiwan patent certification no. M419356 will lead to change all the molds of the jack-plug structure in traditional headphone. In addition, the manufacturing complexity of this product-no. M419356 is high.